Kindred Spirit
by Rewrite-Copy-Cat
Summary: Orochimaru never found Kimimaro Kaguya the day after his clan's attempted coup d'état on Kirigakure. A young girl of hidden origin stumbles upon him with a request where the two begin to travel together.
1. Encounter

Kindred Spirit

* * *

Disclaimer: No ownership of Kagome or Naruto.

Pairings: Currently have no idea but it MIGHT be a sibling relationship with Kimimaro and Kagome though there is no guarantee.

* * *

Summary: Orochimaru never found Kimimaro Kaguya the day after his clan's attempted coup d'état on Kirigakure. A young girl of hidden origin stumbles upon him with a request where the two begin to travel together.

* * *

~The Encounter~

_'It was silent but comforting.'_ He thought, dipping his hands into the water and running them down his face to get all the blood off of it. Apple green eyes stared back at him once it was clean and he traced the red markings that lined the bottom half of his eye-lid as well as the two red dots that lay above his brows.

A trail of blood directed him to the fact that his hair was still drenched and as he began washing it, the strands lightening to the natural white of his clan. The back was a bit harder to do and by the time he finally got it all out, his shirt was soaked through. Getting a little irritated at how it clung to him, he stood and took it off to lay it out but stopped when he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. He dropped the cloth carelessly and turned to see that it had been a small pink flower that had distracted him.

The small boy walked over to it, wondering why it had caught his attention before tensing when a twig snapped, immediately taking out the kunai he had. Spinning around, he watched the bushes on the other side of the clearing rustle and took up a defensive stance, readying himself to attack whoever or whatever it was only to be surprised when he saw a small girl walk out.

Not expecting it, he relaxed and stood straighter as he looked at her closely. Her skin was a little darker than his own and contrasted with her hair, the black strands having what looked liked a silver sheen to it. He was a little surprised when he saw her eyes since they were such a dark purple color, they nearly looked reddish black. The albino was a little uncomfortable when he saw the curiosity swimming their depths and switched his attention to her clothes. She was almost wearing something identical to his clothes except her pants were brown with the long-sleeved shirt being a dark green.

His grip on the kunai tightened again when she walked towards him and only stopped when she was only inches away, head tilted to the side. He felt a little silly knowing that he was suspicious of a girl that was nearly two heads shorter than him, barely coming up to his chest.

"You are a Kaguya?" Her voice was light and soft, almost like the wind.

Hesitantly, he nodded and blinked when she smiled at him.

"My friends told me about you. They said that your tou-san locked you up because he feared your abilities and that the only reason why you were alive for so long was because of last night. They wouldn't tell me your name though so could you tell me?"

"Um, K-kimimaro Kaguya." The albino stuttered.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you Kimi-kun. Would you like to travel with me?"

He stared at her in surprise, voice failing him when he tried to reply. After a few seconds, he was finally able to ask. "Why? What about your family? How did your friends know about me?"

She held up three fingers. "One, I'm sure you don't want to be alone for the rest of your life. Two, my family has been dead for over a year now and three, my friends knew about you because of my Kekkei Genkai. They thought I should have a friend that was human so I could understand my own species."

Kimimaro stared at her, trying to decide whether or not she was trying to trick him. "What does your Kekkei Genkai do and what did you mean on the last part?"

"I can't tell you either of those until I get to know you more and am absolutely sure I can trust you. My name though is Sakkaku, Kagome of the Doobutsu Clan."

"Illusion?" He asked, brows furrowing. "And I've never heard of the Doobutsu clan. I'm sure the rest of my clan would have mentioned them at least once around me."

She giggled at him. "That's because people don't know about my clan since we have never allied ourselves with any village. People who have seen us call us demons because of our Kekkei Genkai or summons."

He nodded slowly. "But why are you here?"

"I already told you. I want you to travel with me."

"Because your friends told you to?"

"I don't do everything they tell me to so, no. I **want** you to travel with me."

Kimimaro was shocked at her honesty, having never known what it was like to be truly wanted for something since he had never had a need or craving to kill or fight like the rest of his family. He looked down for a second, not sure what to do or say.

"Neither of us want to be all alone for the rest of our lives and I'm kind of curious how other humans live. Come on, I promise I'll never leave or abandon you. And I'll always protect you." Kagome held out a hand to him, a cute smile on her lips as she looked at him with bright purple eyes.

"I should be the one saying that since I'm a guy."

That only made her laugh. "So?"

He hesitated for only a second before slipping his hand into hers, fingers intertwining as she beamed up at him and causing him to smile in return. With a giggle, she pulled him into the forest and away from the life he had previously lived in confinement and solitude. The Kaguya felt partially frightened knowing that someone he had just met was not only giving him a chance but going to be there with him as he explored the unknown and unexpected world that was opening up before him.

Too deep in his thoughts, he never saw Kagome look behind them to the clearing they had just left, pupils narrowing into dangerous slits. Not long after that, a pale-skinned male walked into the empty area with a frown on his slightly aged face as he stared at the blood soaked spot in front of the small pond with golden-yellow eyes.

~~End.~~

* * *

AN: Soooooo... I am sorry for how long I've been gone, one. Two... uh, well, how do you like my revision? *sweat drop* Again, sorry it took so long but I will be trying to get both stories back up.

. ... well, Rewrite-Copy-Cat signing out~ *hides*


	2. Friends & The Beginning

Kindred Spirit

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

* * *

~Friends & The Beginning~

A pair of onyx eyes opened slowly, staring up at the white ceiling blankly before drifting over to his left when he heard something being dropped. He stared back into the wide, shocked brown orbs of a nurse for only a moment before blinking. This seemed to snap her out of the trance she had been in as she scrambled for the door, it slamming against the wall in her haste and making him wince.

"Someone get a doctor; Uchiha Sasuke is awake! Alert the Hokage!"

"Wha?"

Surprised by the groggy voice, the raven turned to his right to see another hospital bed next to his. He stared, breathing hitching, into a pair of half-lidded blue eyes not expecting to see Uzumaki, Naruto lying in it. Before he say anything or find out why the blond was here as well, a muted sigh echoed off the walls and he looked back over at the door. He blinked, frowning when he saw the slightly hunched form of the Sandaime.

"Hello Sasuke, Naruto; it's good to see that you two are finally awake. The both of you scared us when we found you unconscious and wounded." He smiled at them, stepping into the room and shutting the door.

"What are you talking about, old man?"

Two pairs of coal-black eyes landed on the blond and stared at him. He sat up, grimacing and let the covers fall off of him. Sasuke inhaled sharply when a bandaged torso and arms were revealed to his gaze before he scanned the rest of his body. He grimaced at how malnourished he looked, bruises covering his face and neck and if he looked close enough, he could swear that there was something black on his stomach. The raven couldn't believe that this was the same loud-mouthed idiot that was always trying to fight him.

"Sasuke?"

He looked back at the Hokage. "Yes, Sandaime-dono?"

"Do you remember what happened the last time you were awake?"

He frowned and shook his head, silently regarding the way the elder nin sighed and massaged a temple.

Sarutobi sat down in the only chair that the room had and gaze at both of the young academy students. "Three days ago, Uchiha Itachi attacked and slaughtered your clan." He watched the horror that splayed across their faces and Sasuke looked back at the blonds' wounds again. "While glad, we still haven't been able to figure out why he left you alive."

The Uchiha bit back a sob and blinked back tears, not wanting his rival or the Hokage to see him cry. "What about the dobe; how did he-?"

The Sandaime smiled at them, a slight quirk of the lips but it was anything but reassuring since his eyes held so much sadness. "He apparently followed you, most likely to challenge you in a fight again. He saw what had happened and probably wanted to leave but heard your scream, so he went looking for you. Naruto, if you could explain everything you remember from that point? Anything we may have guesses is nothing more than speculation."

The Kyubi vessel shrunk back at the sudden attention on his person before swallowing thickly and nodded. "Like you said, I was going to leave after I had seen what happened but then I heard the teme scream, so I went looking." He didn't mention that part of the reason was because the villagers would probably have blamed him and instead pointed at Sasuke. "I found you in the middle of one of the streets with your brother standing over your unconscious body. I-I don't know why but when I saw you like that, I got really mad" Here the blond began stumbling over his words, brows furrowing and hands clenching the sheets of the hospital bed. "but it was worse than that and the next thing I know, I attacked him. I couldn't land a hit and every single time I tried, he would deflect it and respond with something twice as strong." Naruto shrugged, biting his lip. "After that, I woke up here next to him cause the door was slammed."

"Why though?"

He looked over at Sasuke to see that he was hunched over, shoulders shaking and hands clenching the sheets like he had been. "What?"

"Why did you try and help me?"

The blond frowned, wondering if the Uchiha had somehow become really stupid since the attack. "We're comrades."

His simple statement cause Sasuke's head to snap up, eyes wide as he stared at him. Neither of them noticed how the Sandaime smiled at the answer and got up, leaving the room with a quiet 'click' of the door.

"N-nani?"

Naruto looked confused for a second, looking away as closed his eyes. "Well, we're going to be ninja soon even though it'll only be genin and comrades are supposed to look out for each other, right? I mean, isn't that the point of teamwork? At least, I think that's the point that sensei was trying to teach us."

Sasuke could do nothing but stare at the dead last in shock before realizing what he was doing and looked away. He mulled the words over in his head before turning back to the other and smirked. "Yeah, that's the point of teamwork, dobe."

A brief flash of irritation crossed Naruto's face before he beamed at him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dark gray eyes opened, body outlined in the shadows as distorted images of seven other people emerged from the darkness. Each of their gazes focused on the ANBU clad shinobi that stood before them, his cold red eyes staring back as three tomoe spun rapidly. Blood coated him, a drenched sword hanging loosely from his hand and dangerous aura rolling off of him.

"Uchiha Itachi, do you swear your loyalty to the Akatsuki?" The smooth baritone echoed off the dank walls and broke the silence. Puddles all along the rocky ground rippled when a rush of air followed as once distorted form became more solid, the cloaks they wore nearly molded with the shadows had there not been red clouds on them.

"I do."

~End.~

* * *

AN: Sorry that it's taking so long and that I haven't updated Time for A Change yet, I'm stuck on this one part in chapter one.

Also, sorry that it's so short. This was supposed to originally be in the first chapter but I guess I was so tired I missed it but don't worry, I just made it the second chapter and I'll be starting on the third soon.


	3. Author's Note

Hello minna!

I am sorry but I am officially resigning on my stories and . Don't worry though, I've already given full responsibility of them to my BF, Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Eva.

She was the one who's been helping me and first spread the word that these were posted.

I Hope you all like how she writes it! ^^

Rewrite-Copy-Cat out~


End file.
